Secret
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Naruto memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan pada Gaara dan lebih memilih memendamnya karena takut akan resiko. Namun resiko terbesarnya adalah, Sasuke menambah rahasia Naruto yang justru membuat Naruto makin tertekan. Pilihan antara Gaara atau Sasuke?/BadSummary/FirstYaoi/GaaNaruSasu


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, yaoi pertama, **content mature no lemon. (alkohol, smoke and 'buk-buk'an─berkelahi), Violence, kata kasar etc.**

**.**

**Main chara: **GaaNaru/NaruGaa, SasuNaru.

.

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Secret**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Mungkin bagi orang awam perasaanku adalah hal yang tak lazim. Sangat ditentang dan diluar akal sehat. Aku memang menyimpang, perasaanku berbeda seperti orang biasa dalm suatu kenalaran.

Tertarik dengan sesama jenis.

Aku sering diolok dan dihina, dikatai gila.

Aku terima, sangat menerima dimana semua orang tak menerima keadaanku apa adanya. Ya, aku berbeda diantara semuanya dan merasa aku benar-benar sendirian.

Tidak untuk saat ini, dimana pemuda berambut merah telah mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik padaku. Awalnya aku tak paham hingga sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibirku menyadarkanku. Ketertarikannya beda dengan ketertarikan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kami tenang dalam hubungan kami, menyembunyikan semuanya dari teman-teman sekolah dan membuat mereka menganggap kami hanya teman biasa.

Tapi itu untuk beberapa hari, hingga seorang pemuda lain masuk dalam duniaku.

"Hah? Uchiha?"

"Murid baru dikelas kita!" Teriakanku menggema dalam kamar yang hanya terisi aku dan Gaara─kekasihku.

Dan satu lagi, orang tuaku maupun orang tua Rei Gaara sama sekali tak mengetahui hubungan lebih kami. Seperti yang lain, mereka menganggap kami teman.

"Memang kenapa?" Masih dalam nada malasnya, mata jade Gaara tak bisa lepas dari komik dalam genggamannya. Aku menggeram gemas, ia masih seperti biasa─cuek. Sekalipun dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tatapannya padaku berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Tatapannya seperti saat kau menatapku."

Kalimatku barusan sukses menghentikan kegiatan membaca Gaara, aku bisa tebak dari mimik wajahnya yang berubah tegang. Berbalik menghadapku dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata biru─yang kata Gaara bisa menghanyutkannya dalam arus biru bak lautan tak berdasar ini.

Bagaimanapun Gaara 'Seme' disini, paham kan apa itu sebutan Seme?

Sudah semestinya aku agak ngeri melihat tatapan mengintimidasi Gaara. Tapi aku memang dasarnya lelaki ditatap seperti aku biasa saja.

"Apa?" Tanyaku santai seperti menantang mata jadenya yang terus menusukku. Mungkin jika lewat tatapan saja bisa benar-benar menusuk, aku akan mati.

"Jangan bilang dia juga tertarik padamu."

"Mana kutahu." Kini giliranku acuh, membalikkan tubuh menghadap laptop. Kembali menonton anime yang tadi sempat ter-pause.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Untuk jawaban ini, aku malas. Sudah hampir ratusan kali mungkin aku menjawabnya dan bahkan menyatakannya, bahwa aku─mencintai Rei Gaara. Tapi serasa Gaara sama sekali tak percaya setiap hari ia tak lupa untuk bertanya, sekedar memastikan hatiku tidak akan berpaling. Sedikit-sedikit takut aku berubah menyukai lawan jenis, atau takut jika ada lelaki lain mendekatiku. Dia aneh─sangat, dan over padaku. Tapi ya itu, membuat aku betah dengannya.

"Naruto!"

Aku kaget ketika Gaara menyetak tubuhku hingga memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Sontak aku terpekik mengucapkan kata kasar.

"Brengsek!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ia meminta ulangan pengucapanku, aku bernani bersumpah kalau tadi aku refleks karena akunya yang memang kebiasaan seperti itu. Tapi melihat wajah merah Gaara─mungkin menahan amarah menggodaku untuk tambah membuatnya marah. Sekali-kali tidak apakan seorang 'uke' berani menantang 'seme'?

"Brengsek! Kau dengar?" Sengaja aku dekatkan wajah menantang.

"Hei, aku kekasihmu ya!"

Aku mendecih mendengar pengklaiman Gaara yang sering ia katakan sampai aku bosan. "Oh ya?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Naruto."

"Umm?" Memiringkan kepala dengan wajah yang bisa kuperkirakan dalam mode tengil.

Tanpa kuduka ia benar-benar membalasnya, membalas omonganku maksudnya. Dengan tindakan. Mendorong tubuhku sampai terjatuh tidur diatas karpet dan langsung menghujami bibirku kecupan-kecupan dan berubah seiringnya dengan ciuman panas. Sesak nafas akan ciuman brutal Gaara aku mendorong dadanya, mengusap saliva di sudut bibir aku berteriak mengucapkan kalimat kasar didepan wajah bertato kanji 'ai' itu─lagi.

"Jangan berbicara kasar didepan wajah sememu."

"Aku menjadi seme juga tak masalah 'kan?" Aku menyeringai, padahal tadi aku seperti tak berdaya dibawah Gaara sekarang menantang lagi didepannya. Tidak ada kata menyerah.

Emosinya kembali terpancing, ia menciumku lebih liar dari yang tadi. Dan bisa kuperkirakan bibirku bengkak, berkali-kali ia menghisap kuat dan mengigit bibir bawahku. Sampai aku mengerang sakit ataupun melenguh nikmat.

Dari awal kami berciuman sampai sekarang, ia selalu bisa membuat aku melayang dan pasrah. Tapi sekali lagi aku sadar, walaupun aku uke tetap saja jiwaku jiwa laki-laki. Masih ada rasa tak ingin kalah pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya aku bisa.

Berusaha mendorong lidah Gaara keluar dari teritorial mulutku dan mengubah posisi menindihnya, membalas lumatan tadi. Mengeksploitasi semua yang ada didalam mulut Gaara, yang salivanya selalu membuat aku ketagihan untuk menghisapnya.

"Hen─"

"Diam!" Dalam sekejap aku berubah menjadi seme bagi Gaara pada waktu singkat.

Untuk sekarang hubungan kami memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak tahu hingga kedepannya akan ada badai apa lagi.

_**End's POV**_

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika jalan yang menjadi akses menuju perpustakaan dihadang pemuda sekelasnya. Salah satu pemuda yang selalu memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" Suara baritone itu menggaung dalam lorong sepi sekolahan yang bagi pendengaran Uchiha Sasuke suara itu seperti suara wanita.

Wanita? Ya, padahal didepannya saat ini jelas seorang lelaki tapi pikirannya yang mungkin bisa disebut kelainan ini menganggapnya lawan dari kenyataan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai lebar menyebalkan bagi penglihatan Naruto Namikaze yang menggodanya untuk dihantam kepalan tangan. Seringai Sasuke dibalas seringai juga oleh Naruto tak kalah lebarnya. Kedua pasang berbeda warna itu saling menatap rendah satu sama lain pada pemiliknya.

Naruto maupun Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin kalah dalam lemparan tak nyata tajam itu. Hingga bermenit-menit terlewati Naruto menghela nafas bosan, menganggap adegan ini sia-sia. Ia mempunyai kegiatan lain yang lebih penting dan asik dibanding hanya menatap mata penuh aura angkuh seorang Uchiha.

Melangkah acuh melewati Sasuke sampai suara berat dari pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika ucapan perintah Sasuke masuk mulus dalam indera pendengarannya. Sangat ingin sekali dirinya mendengar lagi kalimat terlontar tanpa pikir Sasuke tadi, ia berbalik menatap mata Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Benar-benar tak mengerti dan Naruto membutuhkan kejelasan dari kalimat absurd tadi.

"Jadilah milikku." Sekarang jelas sudah kalimat apa yang tadi diucapkan Sasuke.

Naruto memutar tubuh menghadap kedepan lagi. Mendecih dan menatap pemuda berwajah pucat didepannya dengan tatapan rendah.

"Kau pasti gila?!"

"Iya aku memang gila."

Kali ini Naruto bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, kalimat Sasuke ambigu. Walau seharusnya ia paham, itu kalimat pernyataan cinta dengan kalimat pengganti. Oh yang benar saja.

"Kau pasti tidak normal."

"Aku memang tidak normal."

Demi tuhan! Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila! Menyatakan sebuah kalimat sakral bagi dirinya yang lelaki itu. Jangan bilang Sasuke juga mempunyai kelainan seperti dirinya dan Gaara. Sial dunia memang sempit!

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Naruto tersentak ketika tubuhnya ditarik menghadap lurus wajah Sasuke. Giginya bergemelutuk keras, ia ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah sombong itu kalau dirinya sudah punya kekasih. Tapi ia masih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya disekolahan ini jika berani menantang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha, dan aku tidak menerima permintaan." Menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya Naruto segera melangkah menjauh, tanpa menyadari seringai terlukis licik di wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Sesampainya di bangku, umpatan kasar kembali terucap di bibir Naruto mengingat bagaiman kejadiana tadi terulang diotaknya. Kenapa harus memori sialan itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Sialan!"

Gaara yang duduk disamping meja Naruto meliriknya lewat sudut mata mendengar raungan pemuda itu disampingnya. Matanya memincing tak suka dan merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya menoleh pada Naruto yang terus berkomati-kamit tak jelas.

Tak menjawab, memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Jika benar ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya Naruto sudah memperkirakan sekolahnya akan ramai akibat perkelahian antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus.

"Naruto!"

Tapi bagaimanapun dirinya tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, Gaara bisa dengan mudah membuka suaranya agar jujur. Memaksa dengan berbagai cara hingga kekerasan pun Gaara bisa melakukannya jika Naruto masih bebal untuk tetap pada pendiriannya.

Tidak pernah menyalahkan sifat over dan posesiffenya Gaara yang selalu ingin tahu. Karena itu juga demi mereka, agar tak ada rahasia diantara mereka dan bisa saling mengerti.

Tidak untuk masalah ini.

"Oke jika kau tidak ingin bicara."

Sekalipun Gaara akan benar menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi denganmu."

"Peduli setan!" Seperti dugaannya, Gaara mulai mengancam dan Naruto menanggapinya dengan umpatan. Kebiasaan buruk seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah berbicara asal sampai umpatan ia hapal semua karena sudah terbiasa.

"Baiklah."

Dan Naruto sudah siap dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

Sial sungguh sial! Hari ini nasib Naruto sedang sial. Sepulang sekolah ia tidak diizinkan langsung keluar dari kawasan sekolah hingga remidinya selesai. Dan ulangan matematika tadi ia kena remidian dan harus dilaksanakan hari itu juga karena nilai harus dikumpulukan pada kepala sekolah.

Persetan dengan tadi malam yang membuatnya malas untuk belajar! Gara-gara game baru yang dipinjamkan Kiba padanya membuat Naruto tidur malam dan lupa belajar.

Lagi, sepertinya Gaara memang marah. Pemuda panda itu meninggalkannya di ruangan kelas yang seketika berubah menjadi neraka untuk para peserta remidian. Menyesal dirinya tidak mau menyontek Gaara karena ia mendapat nilai sempurna. Berbanding dengan dirinya yang mendapat nilai sampai nungging.

Selesai remidi, Naruto sudah berniat untuk pulang dan langsung tidur. Ia lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini disekolah. Orang tua juga sedang tidak ada dirumah dan itu sudah biasa. Membebaskan Naruto untuk melakukan apa saja sesukanya masih dalam ukuran nalar. Ya, paling marah merokok. Meminum alkohol jarang, jika Gaara membawa saja ia akan minum dan setelah itu otaknya akan mati fungsi untuk mengingat.

"Kau pulang sore?"

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika mendengar suara itu, suara orang yang sehari ini ia hindari setelah pernyataan sepihak.

Berbalik menemukan sosok itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan memasukan kedua lengan di dalam saku celana. Berpose sok cool bagi Naruto yang ingin sekali mencoloknya dengan obeng kembang karena kesongongannya dan menjambak atau menggunduli kepala berambut hitam yang modelnya sangat absurd─buntut ayam.

"Apa lagi?" Sahut Naruto memutar manik sapphiernya malas. Mengurusi pemuda ini seperti malasnya ia mandi sore.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya saja."

"Tapi pertanyaanmu tidak membuatku nyaman. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang." Melambaikan sebelah tangan sekilas Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Sasuke ditempatnya untuk beberapa menit sebelum ia berlari dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto sampai menghadapnya. Tentu di perlakukan seperti itu Naruto marah, ia memberontak dengan memegang balik tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya ke lantai. Sampai pemuda raven itu jatuh terjerembab.

Naruto segera menendang perutnya tapi kakinya dipegang untuk ditahan dan Sasuke menariknya. Sekuat mungkin Naruto menahan, tangannya terangkat siap memukul wajah tampan itu. Naruto terlepas karena Sasuke menghindar. Disaat itulah ia berlari kabur.

Perginya Naruto tak ada niatan untuk Sasuke mengejar, ia melihat ke jendela yang menghubungkannya pada jalan keluar gedung sekolah. Melihat Naruto berlari yang menyempatkan untuk berbalik dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada sosok dilantai dua.

Onyxnya sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada daerah bawah hingga objek perhatiannya sudah hilang. Sudut bibir tipis terangkat sebelah, membentuk seringai penuh rencana.

"Aku akan memilikimu."

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

Seperti perkiraannya Gaara datang dengan wajah yang sudah Naruto tebak. Raut marah. Dan Naruto menanggapinya santai. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam itu, Naruto asik menghisap nikotin yang jika dikeluarkan berubah menjadi asap. Sembari balik menatap mata itu Naruto menyelipkan rokoknya disudut bibir.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto menarik kerah baju Gaara dan Gaara menahannya.

"Ceritakan!"

"Ceritakan apa?"

"Kau punya masalah kan?"

Lagi, sepertinya Gaara tidak mempunyai kata 'menyerah' dalam memori kepalanya. Dari awal Gaara ke rumah Naruto sampai sudah masuk kamar si rambut merah terus bertanya. Lama-lama Naruto bisa menyebutnya 'kepo'.

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Dan Gaara memang lebih pantas menjadi agen karena tahu antara bohong atau jujurnya lawan bicara.

"Menurutmu?" Memiringkan kepalanya terhias seringai menantang.

Gaara sudah geram dengan uke-nya ini. Keras kepalanya si kuning membuat Gaara kehabisan pasokan kesabaran. Segera saja ia menarik rokok di mulut Naruto dan menggantikan dengan bibirnya. Melumat habis bibir tersebut, bertukar rasa khas rokok dan saliva. Mengabaikan posisi dan kelanjutannya.

Akankah Naruto masih akan terus mempertahankan rahasianya pada Gaara atau berbicara jujur dan mau menjelaskan semuanya? Karena bagaimanapun Gaara pasti akan membantu. Mungkin─karena perhitungan Naruto bukanlah penyelesaian yang didapat. Tapi akan terjadi baku hantam. Melihat bagaimana kerasnya sikap dan sifat mereka.

Apapun yang terjadi, dan semampunya. Naruto akan menutupi. Jadi, apakah ia juga akan menerima tawaran Sasuke atau tidak? Dan jawabannya sudah jelas

Tidak.

Lalu, apakah pertahanannya akan runtuh begitu saja pada perasaan terlarangnya?

Persetan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Gaya bahasaku udah beda ya? Kerasa un == Dan ini isenganku, niatnya mau bikin one shoot. Tapi kurang greget. Jadi bikin MC ajah deh kali ya? Paling 5/6an dah. Dan ini fict Yaoi pertama.. Muahahaha.. Nistah! Kegalauan gue ma lawan jenis gua lampiasin deh ke sini #curcol. Gak akan ada lemon, M cuman karena banyak content dewasanya. Dari alkohol, rokok dan baku hantam.

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
